rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Robloxrocks3376
Robloxrocks3376 is a longtime ROBLOXian and OTer. He first started using the forums in 2009 and was consistently active up until the very end. Though the Forum is now gone, he can still be found playing his favorite games, such as Super Bomb Survival and Super Nostalgia Zone. History BloxBoy161 Robloxrocks first joined ROBLOX on October 14th of 2008 under the username BloxBoy161. Sometime later in the year, BloxBoy161 would receive his first ever ban. Being very young at the time, he assumed the worst and thought that he had been banned forever. (In reality, it was only a 1-day ban) BloxBoy161 left the site, thinking that he had lost everything. Robloxrocks3376 He would return a few months later to create Robloxrocks3376 on February 13 of 2009. This has been his main account ever since. Introduction to the Forums After his return, Robloxrocks thought it would be a good idea to explore the site a bit more, rather than just play games all day. This was how he discovered the forums. Robloxrocks first started posting in ROBLOX Talk, mainly talking about his favorite games and asking questions about how things worked. A few days later, he decided to give the other subforums a try, and found himself stuck between ROBLOX Talk and Off Topic. He eventually left RT and has been posting in OT ever since. Termination of BloxBoy161 Sometime around 2010, Robloxrocks discovered that BloxBoy161 still existed. He took advantage of this, and started using BloxBoy161 as his alternate account whenever he got banned on Robloxrocks3376. In the summer of 2012, Robloxrocks decided to start being edgy by swearing, spamming, and posting offsite links. This resulted in several bans, including his first (and currently, last) ever IP ban. Once the IP ban was over, Robloxrocks decided to keep being a nuisance as BloxBoy161. The moderators weren't having it, and BloxBoy161 was unfortunately terminated, never to be seen again outside of gametest1 and a couple of screenshots. Personal General Robloxrocks enjoys traveling the world, making art, and playing video games. He is known as GuyWithThePie on every other corner of the internet, with ROBLOX being one of few places where it isn't his username. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Old ROBLOX (2006 - 2011) * Fellow veteran users * The old community * Older games * Good updates (Pretty much everything to do with Studio) * Friendly users Dislikes * "Liquid" Games page (Introduced in 2013) * Bacon hairs * The new community and everything it stands for * Annoying and overrated games like Jailbreak and MeepCity * Bad updates (TIX removal, new filter, Forum removal) * Bratty children who worship YouTubers like Denis, DanTDM and Quackity Trivia * He was only seven years old when he first joined ROBLOX. * He liked LEGO at the time, and found ROBLOX by searching for "lego games" on Google. * The numbers in both of his usernames are completely random and have no real meaning. * He has never been directly involved in any major OT incident, as he finds the drama rather pointless. * He's known to have a bit of an ego.